The present disclosure relates to an electrically-driven working apparatus that comprises a battery.
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135849, an electrically-driven working apparatus, such as an electric power tool or an electric vacuum cleaner, is provided with a protective function to disconnect a power supply path from a battery to an actuator to thereby prevent deterioration of the battery when an overload or an over discharge of the battery is detected during operation of the electrically-driven working apparatus.